jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Megumi Fushiguro
|romaji = Fushiguro Megumi |race = Human |birthday = December 22nd |age = TBA |gender = Male |height = 175 cm |hair = Black |eye = Green |status = Alive |relatives = Toji Fushiguro (Father) Tsumiki Fushiguro (Older Sister) |occupation = Shaman Student |affiliation = Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College |debut = Chapter 1 |voice = Yuma Uchida |teams = TBA |image gallery = Yes |class = Grade 2 Shaman}} |Fushiguro Megumi}} is the deuteragonist of the series. He is a first-year student at the Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College, and also a descendant of the Zenin Family. Appearance Megumi is a tall, dark-haired boy with light green eyes. He wears the standard uniform of Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College which consists of a long-sleeved shirt and a high collar of dark color, dark trousers and shoes. Personality Abilities Megumi entered the college as a Second Grade Shaman. He is considered to have high potential by Noritoshi Kamo, Mai Zenin and even Sukuna. Physical Power Curse Power and Technique Megumi's Curse Form is called |Tokusa no Kagehoujutsu}}, a curse form originated from Zenin Family, about using shadows to create Shikigami, and processing ten at once. He can create various advanced Shikigami, and uses the shadow to contain objects, as well. * |Gyokuken}}Chapter 1, Page 30: Fushiguro created 2 black and white Shikigami dogs that chase and devour curses. Chapter 1, Page 37 Later, after Jade Hound: White was destroyed by Sukuna, its abilities and curse power was inherited by Jade Hound: Chaos. * |Nue}}Chapter 1, Page 40: An owl-like Shikigami that can fly. Strong enough to carry a human, its offensive abilities are mostly dive attacks from the sky. * |Orochi}}Chapter 9, Page 6: A giant snake Shikigami which can be used as surprise attack coming out of the ground and binding the opponent. This shikigami was destroyed by Sukuna. * |Gama}}Chapter 17, Page 10: Multiple large toads, using their tongue to pin opponents and hold them down.Chapter 17, Page 14Megumi also used a toad to rescue Nobara Kugisaki. ** |Seiteishirazu}}Chapter 17, Page 10: using a combination of 2 Shikigami: Toad and Chimera, the toads gain wings and the ability to fly. *'Banshou': An elephant Shikigami that is capable of releasing a large amount of water from its trunk. Megumi can only use its base form since it consumes a lot of Cursed Energy. *'Escape Rabbit:' A large amount of rabbit Shikigami that distract the enemy, so that the user can escape from an enemy. *'Eight Hands Longsword' *'Territorial Expansion:' A technique were Cursed Power is used to construct an innate territory with a technique that spans the surrounding area. Currently Megumi's technique is incomplete. **'Chimera Shadow Garden:' The area is flooded with a large amount of fluid shadow. From the shadow, Megumi is capable of summoning multiple shikigami and even creating a double of himself from the shadow. When the shadow is pushed area, Megumi is capable of hiding within an enemies shadow and attack from their blind spot. Fushiguro using Jade Hounds.png|Jade Hounds Fushiguro using Chimera.png|Chimera Fushiguro attacking Sukuna with Monster Serpent.png|Monster Serpent Fushiguro using Toads Bottomless Well.png|Toads + Chimera Fushiguro binding Todo with Chimera Toads.png|Toads binding opponent Intelligence Weapon Mastery Megumi's technique makes it difficult for him to wield weapons at the same time, as his curse forms need both hands. He has started to train with polearms under Maki Zenin's training. He also once used tonfa to confront Noritoshi Kamo. Trivia *Megumi ranked 2nd place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 21,193 votes. **White Jade Hound - 29th with 514 votes; **Black Jade Hound - 33th with 382 votes; **Nue - 34th with 362 votes; **Toad - 36th with 245 votes; **Kon - 39th with 240 votes; **Orochi - 52nd with 102 votes; **Basho - 63rd with 62 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Shaman